Recently, solid polymer electrolytes (SPEs) have received much attention for their many potential applications in the technical field of secondary batteries, dye-sensitive solar cells, super capacitors, electrochromic displays, chemical sensors and the like. In the application of the secondary batteries (e.g., lithium secondary batteries), the solid polymer electrolytes offer many advantages such as a comparatively higher mechanical strength, a superior thermal stability and immunity from leakage.
A solid polymer electrolyte can be classified into a hybrid organic-inorganic electrolyte formed by graftage of inorganic constituents and organic constituents, a plasticized polymer or a gel polymer formed by plasticizer or gelling material, and a composite polymer with additive to increase conductivity. Herein the most commonly used polymer includes polyethylene oxide (PEO), polyacrylonitrile (PAN), polysiloxane and the like. However, in the application of lithium battery, the obstacle of the solid polymer electrolyte still regards to the conductivity being too low and the interface resistance being too high.